The 76th Hunger Games: Relighting The Embers
by The Baker On Fire
Summary: The rebellion succeeded, but only for awhile. But now, the Capitol wants it's revenge. The Capitol caught fire... Now with 15 districts and 30 tributes, it's Panem's turn to burn. SYOT OPEN
1. Introduction

**Relighting the Embers!**

The people of Panem have gone unpunished for to long. Together they burnt down society. The Mockingjay left fire in her path. But she died a long time ago. The Snow line wasn't erased, unlike the Mellark line. We can't make her or her people feel pain, but their descendants can substitute. It's funny how they rebelled because of the games... Now the games will return, because of their efforts...  
Its their turn to burn.

**Hello and welcome to my first SYOT!**  
**I'll be using the standard 13 districts and 2 more of my own. The tribute forum will be on my profile and the list in the next chapter. PM only, please. Can one triumph against 29? Find out! Here is the descriptions of all districts:**

**.District 1: Luxury Items (career).**

**.District 2: Graphite mining (career ).**

**.District 3: Electronics.**

**.District 4: Fishing (career).**

**.District 5: Power**

**.District 6: Travel**

**.District 7: Lumber**

**.District 8: Textiles**

**.District 9: Grain**

**.District 10: Livestock**

**.District 11: Farming**

**.District 12: Coal and Medical**

**.District 13: Nuclear and weaponry **

**.District 14: Solar**

**.District 15: Military (career)**

**Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds, be ever in you favour.**


	2. Tribute list

**Tribute List**

**District 1**  
**Male:Trey Caulbough(18)[ ]**  
**Female: reserved by Isis Blackstone**

**District 2**  
**Male:Ethan Ruck(18)[richarda25] **  
**Female: Fenway Auralius Pluto(17)[********LinneaPike]****  
**

**District 3**  
**Male:Chip Archer(13)[Torick]**  
**Female:Phlox Whexl(14)[district3girl]**

**District 4**  
**Male:**  
**Female:Ravine Crystal Carlyle(16)****[LinneaPike]**

**District 5**  
**Male: Noel Quinn(13)[The Baker On Fire]**  
**Female: Juliette Dawn(15)****[Emmileeblue]**

**District 6**  
**Male: Griff Voiture(13)[The Baker On Fire]**  
**Female: Lydia Carro(12)[The Baker On Fire]**

**District 7**  
**Male:Oak Chambers(17)****[Torick]**  
**Female:**

**District 8**  
**Male:Julian Ohan(17)[you-are-reading-my-username]**  
**Female:Jennifer Clarkstine(16)****[you-are-reading-my-username]**

**District 9**  
**Male: Nyx Javer(12)[Emmileeblue]**  
**Female:Lucy Lewis(17)[richards25]**

**District 10**  
**Male: Deckard Guthrie(17)[Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg]**  
**Female: Sammie-Rose(13)****[Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg]**

**District 11**  
**Male:**  
**Female:Willow Duncain(14)[PrettyInPink22]**

**District 12**  
**Male: Aron Ravenhart(17)[auraspirit157]**  
**Female:**

**District 13**  
**Male:**  
**Female:**

**District 14**  
**Male:Ray Streamer(15)[The Baker On Fire]**  
**Female: Glow Stevens(16)****[Torick]**

**District 15**  
**Male: Rayvon(18)****[auraspirit157]**  
**Female: Kimber Herondale(17)****[PrettyInPink22]**

_**A/N: Thanks for submitting, just remember that more than one tribute can increase the odds!By the way I'm loving the tributes!**_

Head Gamemaker POV

"It may have been long ago, but the 75th Hunger Games are still fresh in everyone's minds. In those games, Katniss Everdeen lit a spark. A spark that blazed through the Capitol, burning all in its path. The Capitol was presumed, burnt to ashes. But, the Capitol has risen through the flames. Now, the embers are relighting. Fire will spread. Panem will feel another hundred years of pain. Now it is there turn to burn."

After the president finished his speech, a secretary of his brought a message. "My office. Now."

Cautiously, I entered his study. He had his back turned to me as though I were nothing. "What sticks out the most to you, about the rebellion?" He spoke.

"Well sir," I stuttered. "The Girl On Fire," I answered, summing up as much courage as possible.

"Your right. That's why I want to make the tributes feel the burn as much as possible. The districts need to know fire burns."He ordered.

"Yes, sir, of course sir," I approved. Any kind of disobedience, would lead to my death certainly . So, with a bow, I exited the study. Wiping the sweat from my forehead, it dawned upon me, I had a week to find an arena, the president would approve of.

_**A/N:****Hey :D, just a short note, I will be doing the reaping in reverse order so the district 15 reapings may be up soon :D!**_


End file.
